1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a driving method of the electrophoretic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a display unit of electronic paper and the like, electrophoretic display devices have been coming into use. An electrophoretic display device is configured to include an electrophoretic dispersion liquid that is a plurality of electrophoretic particles dispersed in a dispersion medium. An electrophoretic display device is a device utilizing a change in the optical property of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid accompanying a change in the dispersion state of the electrophoretic particles as a result of applying an electric field for display.
As such an electrophoretic display device, the concept of a color electrophoretic display device using three types of particles described in JP-A-2009-9092 and JP-A-2009-98382 has been proposed. The above literature describes driving using three electrodes in which the electric charge in the particles is positively charged, negatively charged, and uncharged.
Although the concept of controlling two types of charged particles by using two pixel electrodes inside one sub-pixel is described in the above literature, the specific relationship between the form of the pixel electrodes and the form of transistors is not shown. In order to realize a color display electrophoretic display device, there is an issue in the controllability of the brightness and saturation of one sub-pixel, and performing full color display is difficult. Therefore, in a color display electrophoretic display device, there is demand for a method of controlling at least one, or all three, of the brightness, saturation, and hue in an analog manner.